


lights down low

by multipliiehearts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little angsty, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts
Summary: Bruce has a nightmare and goes to Selina for comfort.





	lights down low

Bruce runs through the building,he knows that she probably is okay. But he has to make sure, the nightmare had seemed so real. He stops in front of the door, his heart beating hard in his chest as he slams his fist into the door.

He has to make sure she is okay.  
Selina opens the door, her eyes tired and she has her whip in her hand. Her eyes widen in concern when she sees who it is.

“Bruce? What are you doing here? Is something...” she doesn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as he slams into her, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss is desperate and totally unlike the kisses they shared before.

They both stumbles back against the wall, Selina’s back slamming into the wall. But she doesn’t feel any pain, her senses don’t sense anything but him. He has one of his hands cupping her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. 

Her lips are warm against his own, her fingertips hot as she gently grabs his face.  
Bruce is pressing her against the wall and she wraps her legs around his waist and deepens the kiss, one of her hands getting tangled in his hair and the other placed on his jaw. Bruce wraps one hand around her thigh, the other one still cupping her cheek.

His lips leave her own as they travel along her jaw, making her gasp and lean her head backwards. 

Her lips meet his with an urgency she never felt before, her lips parting and his tounge entering her mouth. Making it feels like electricity going down her spine, this is so different from the other kisses they have shared.

This kiss is to the brim filled with passion and something more.

They pull away, their foreheads touching and both of them breathing heavily. Bruce is looking at her with an intensity she never seen before, it’s like he is trying to remember every detail of her face. His hand gently tracing her face, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

Selina cups his face with her hands, making him lock eyes with her. She leans down and kisses him and he eagerly kisses her back.  
The thought of losing her filling him with a burning desperation, he presses himself even closer to her. 

The salty taste of tears makes Selina pull away, her eyebrows scrunched togheter in concern as she gently strokes the tears away with her thumb.

“Bruce... what’s wrong?” she is looking at him with a gentle look on her face, her voice soft.

“I had a nightmare” his voice is hoarse.

“Ohh, okay. Do you want to talk about it?” he  
shakes his head before capturing her lips with his own again.

They stumbled into bed, Bruce catching himself on his elbows to not crush Selina. They both look at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. He is still laying on top of her, looking down at her as she laughs. A warm feeling blossoms in his chest and he looks down at her lips. He leans down and captures her lips with his own, both of them smiling into the kiss.  
The kiss gets more serious and Selina’s legs tighten around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Selina tugs at Bruce shirt, making him smile swiftly takes his shirt of, the kiss only breaking for a few seconds. Selina let her hands travel across his skin, exploring new territory.  
Selina flips them both over, and pulls her shirt over her head. But the shirt gets stuck on her head and she can hear Bruce chuckle and feel his eyes on her. She is finally able to remove her shirt and throws it across the room.

Their lips crash togheter once again.  
He gently traces the side of her face with his fingers as they trail downwards, his fingertips gently brushing against her shoulders and arms, making shivers go along her spine. His hand carefully explores the skin of her stomach, stopping at a patch of uneven skin.

Bruce slowly pulls away from the kiss, his eyes focusing on the scar. It still looks fresh and the stitches looks like they were made in a hurry, which the probably were since the city was being evacuated during the surgery. He gently traces it, studying Selina for signs of it hurting. But she is looking down at him with a soft look in her eyes, a gentle smile on her lips.

His lips finds hers again. He puts on of his hands in her hair, trying to run his fingers through it. But his hand gets stuck in her hair making her yelp in pain. He pulls away from her in panic and tries to remove his hand, but the action only makes her grimace again.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” He rambles.

“Bruce... Chill, it’s okay.”

They both look at each other for a few moments, taking in the scene; Bruce laying on top of her with his hand stuck in her hair. They both lock eyes for a few second and that’s all it takes for them to burst out laughing again.

She gently untangles his hand from her hair.  
Before she lets herself fall onto the bed, yawning. She lies on her side, facing Bruce as he turns on his side. They are lying so close that their noses almost touch. Bruce wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Bruce other hand is playing with one of her curls. He takes a deep shuddering breath, making Selina look up at him. 

“You died” his voice is quiet.

“What?”

“I had a nightmare... and you were in it...and i couldn’t save you” Bruce looks away, avoiding eye contact.

“Bruce look at me, I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere” Selina cups his cheeks, making him look at her.

“That’s why I came here... I had to makes sure you were okay.”

“Well you sure did” she says, a playful smile on her lips. Bruce chuckles.

“I didn’t hear you complain” he says, a smile forming on his face.

“Oh, shut up” she says a blush forming on her cheeks.


End file.
